villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tyler Brennen
Tyler Brennen is a recurring villain in the TV series, Burn Notice. He is portrayed by Jay Karnes. Season 2 Brennen first appeared in the Season 2 episode Sins of Omission. He is an arms dealer operating out of Miami. He forced Michael's ex-fiancee Samantha to steal a guidance chip for him by strapping a bomb to her son. Samantha knew she would be found out so she asked Michael to help put it back. As Brennen was one of Michael's most intelligent enemies, Michael didn't use any cover ID to deal with him. Though Brennen was immune to many of Michael's tricks, Michael did convince him that Samantha was trying to kill him, and had Sam fire on his clients as the deal was taking place, forcing Brennen to give the chip to Michael to return despite knowing Michael wanted him to do so. Brennen went on the run from his buyers, angry South Americans. Season 3 Brennen appeared four episodes later in the Season 3 episode End Run. He escaped the South Americans by supplying a rival cartel with weapons which they used to go to war with them. Upon return to Miami, he threatened to kill Michael's brother Nate in order to force Michael to steal a biometric lock for advanced infantry weapons. When Michael made him reveal what was in the box, Brennen shot Nate in the arm as revenge. However, after obtaining information on Brennen, Michael forced him to back off by pretending that he had drained his account of all his money and had sent an assassin to kill his daughter Annabelle. Brennen told Michael he would hear from him again. Season 4 Brennen returned in the third-to-last episode of Season 4. By threatening Marv's wife, he forced him to give him Michael's audio tape revealing everything about the organization who burned him, as well as the NOC list containing the names of everyone in the organization. Upon obtaining the list, Brennen had Marv killed. Michael caught a glimpse of him as his car drove by, realizing he was once again up against "his worst nightmare". In the following episode, Out of the Fire, Brennen forced Michael to try to track down and kill all the members of the organization (intending to make money off it) by threatening to give his audio tape to Vaughn. He also made it clear it was scheduled to be delivered to him every morning and only he was stopping it, preventing Michael from killing him. Brennen got Larry to help him with this plan. Upon retrieving the first name, Albert Machado, Michael convinced Brennen to plan to kidnap Machado instead of killing him. Brennen warned Michael that he'd send Vaughn after him if he were to have anyone tail him, but Sam, Fiona, and Jesse found his hideout anyway. He prevented his calls from being traced with a cell phone scrambler, and at the same store got a biometric lock safe to keep the list in. After Michael and Larry returned from their mission (with Larry going against the plan by killing Machado), Michael planned for him and Larry to find the audio tape and remove Brennen's leverage. However, in order to obtain complete control over Michael, Larry stabbed Brennen with a knife, killing him. He intended to use his body to open the biometric lock, but Fiona and Jesse had already moved the safe. Personality Brennen is one of Michael's most ruthless enemies. Of particular note is when he forces Samantha to work for him by strapping a bomb to her son. In spite of this he cares very much about his daughter, to the point of backing off when Michael made him think he was going to kill her. He is also extremely intelligent, to the point of Michael not using a cover ID to deal with him, and doesn't fall for many of Michael's tricks. Like the organization who burned Michael, he often keeps details about his plans from him. Larry said that Brennen pays attention 20 steps ahead, but can't see the move right in front of him. Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Image Needed Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Category:Betrayed Category:Spy Category:Mercenaries Category:Sadists Category:Weapons Dealer